La musique du coeur
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Sirius Black a disparu depuis plusieurs années. Son ex amant Remus Lupin, se remet. Lors d'un concert, il va vivre une soirée assez mémorable… Un grand merci à Gladys Malfoy. Je me suis inspirée de sa fiction "Cœur de Loup" que j'ai beaucoup aimé… Je me suis juste permise de reprendre ses paroles de la chanson "Coeur de Loup" de Philippe Lafontaine …
Remus Lupin, sorcier de 40 ans et loup garou de son état, se prépare…, Il sort ce soir… d'ailleurs, il se demande encore comment il s'est laissé embringué là-dedans alors qu'il déteste la foule…

Il sort de la douche, enfile un pantalon noir pas trop moulant, mais pas trop large non plus, une chemise blanche plutôt serré qui laisse deviné un torse assez musclé, souvenir de Poudlard (la chemise) et de ses folles escapades à Pré au Lard avec ses amis, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily.

Il grimace… il n'aime pas s'habiller trop près du corps… en fait il n'aime pas son corps couvert des cicatrices laissées par ses transformations mensuelles.

Malgré tout il sourit, il apprécie particulièrement ce pantalon et cette chemise car ils lui rappellent combien ses amis, les maraudeurs et Lily, avaient insisté pour qu'il les achète et qu'il se mette en valeur… ça a été une bonne partie de rigolade, se souvient-il.

Il finit de s'habiller, coiffe ses cheveux châtain dorés et scrute son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Hum… bien… à part les cernes sous les yeux, c'est pas mal se dit-il en inspectant ses yeux miel.

Il prend son manteau, sort de son petit appartement situé dans le Londres Moldu, tourne la clef dans la serrure et s'en va d'un pas assez guilleret pour rejoindre le Palais des Sports où a lieu le concert auquel Harry et Ginny l'ont invité ou plutôt envoyé puisqu'ils se sont défilés au dernier moment évidemment, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir … !

Après une demi-heure de trajet et quelques stations de métro plus tard, il arrive devant Buckingam Palace, il parcourt encore quelques mètres à pieds pour être enfin en vue du stade.

Bien entendu, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, il est déjà presque 20h30 et le concert commence à 21h00. Il se poste dans la file d'attente et patiente.

A l'intérieur, il n'y a pas de places assises, donc il décide donc de se mettre à quelques rangs seulement de la scène. Il ne connait pas bien le groupe qui va jouer. Harry lui en a parlé mais très vaguement, et il ne lui a fait écouter qu'une ou deux de leurs chansons, enregistrées par le guitariste en plus, et pas le chanteur officiel !

D'ailleurs, d'après Harry toujours, Remus devrait vraiment aimer ce groupe et surtout ce chanteur, alors on verra bien…

Soudainement, il panique… il veut sortir… mais c'est impossible … enfin presque… il finit par y arriver, il respire et décide de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle, il se remet dans les premiers rangs.

La lumière s'éteint, la musique commence, les chansons que Remus connait se font entendre, c'est le guitariste qui chante.

Puis après 4 chansons, celui-ci annonce qu'il laisse le micro au chanteur officiel… Sirius… le cœur du loup garou fait un bon… une nouvelle musique se fait entendre, c'est une reprise de Julien Clerc, « Cœur de rocker »

Il apparait… Remus n'en croit pas ses yeux… Sirius… Sirius Black qui a disparu du monde sorcier il y a de ça 3 ans, se tient là, devant lui et chante… leurs regards se croisent fugacement…

\- Avec mon cœur de rocker… j'ai jamais su dire je t'aime

Il regarde le lycanthrope dans les yeux… longuement cette fois…

\- Oui mais baby j't'aimais quand même.

La chanson se termine, le public applaudit, Sirius s'incline, remercie puis chuchote quelque chose à ces musiciens.

\- La suivante sera aussi une reprise, annonce-t-il, dédié à l'un de mes plus vieux amis et plus que ça, il s'agit de « cœur de loup » de Philippe Lafontaine.

En disant cela, il tend la main dans la foule… vers son ami

Remus a du mal à réaliser, mais prend cette main tendue et monte sur scène. Cette chanson, ils l'ont souvent chantée, ensemble, en duo, à tue-tête dans le dortoir. Ils avaient même réécrit certaines paroles pour se dire combien ils s'aimaient… à l'époque de Poudlard.

On donne un micro à Remus et la musique commence…

\- Cœur de loup….

Pas le temps de tout lui dire, pas le temps de tout lui taire

Juste assez pour tenter le satire qu'il sente que j'veux lui plaire

Remus n'en revient pas, c'est leur chanson, leur paroles… il suit timidement…

\- Sous le pli de l'emballage,

La lubie de faufiler

La folie de faire des farces

Si il veut ou pas m'embrasser

Dans un rugissement se manifeste

Mon œillet lui fait de l'œil

Même hurler sous la lune ne faire pas peur pourvu qu'il veuille

Puis il ferme les yeux et se laisse porter alors que Sirius reprend

\- Je n´ai qu´une seule envie  
Me laisser tenter  
La victime est si belle  
Et le crime est si gai

C'est son tour à nouveau

\- Pas besoin de beaucoup  
Mais pas de peu non plus  
Par un parchemin fou  
Lui faire savoir que j´n´en peux plus

\- C´est le cas du kamikaze  
C´est l´abc du condamné  
L'Auror qui veut l´avantage des voyages  
Sans s´engager

\- Je sais qu'il a peur,

qu'je n'sois qu'son ami toujours  
Sur ce sujet je sais  
Qu'il se trompe tous les jours

\- Baguette sur l´aventure  
Et les deux pieds sur terre  
Même si l´affaire n´est pas sûre  
Ne pas s´enfuir  
Ne pas s´en faire

\- Je n´ai qu´une seule envie

\- Me laisser tenter

\- La victime est si belle

\- Et le crime est si gai

Ensemble

\- Cœur de loup  
Peur du lit  
Séduis-le  
Sans délais  
Suis le swing  
C´est le coup de gong du king. Bong!  
Cœur de loup  
M´as-tu lu  
L´appel aux  
Gais délits  
Sors du ring  
C´est le coup de gong du king. Bong!

\- (Sirius) Pas le temps de mentir  
Ni de quitter la scène  
YEP! il aura beau rougir  
De toute façon il faut qu´il m´aime  
Je n´ai qu´un seule envie  
Me laisser tenter

\- (ensemble) Cœur de loup  
Peur du lit  
Séduis-le  
Sans délai  
Où il est  
O LA LA  
Beau colis  
Joli lot  
Cœur de loup  
M´as-tu lu  
L´appel aux  
Gais délits  
En dit long  
Mets l´hola  
C´est joli  
Quand c´est laid.

\- (Sirius) Pas le temps de tout lui dire  
Ni de quitter la scène  
YEP! Oui t'aura beau rougir  
Je sais qu'je t'aime

\- Pas le temps de mentir  
Ni de quitter la scène  
YEP! Oui t'aura beau rougir  
Je sais qu'je t'aime

\- (ensemble) Je n´ai qu´une seule envie  
Me laisser tenter  
La victime est si belle  
Et le crime est si gai

Pas le temps de mentir  
Ni de quitter la scène  
YEP! On a pas à rougir  
On s'aime

Le public applaudit à tout rompre, Sirius se pencha vers Remus et lui murmura d'une voix suppliante, en lui tendant un passe

\- Dans ma loge après le concert s'il te plait

\- D'accord, répond l'autre sur le même ton

\- Et on remercie Remus pour sa participation, scande alors le brun dans son micro

Les deux hommes se sourient, Remus redescend de scène et le concert continue.

Une heure plus tard, le loup garou se retrouve devant l'entrée de la partie interdite au public. Il montre son passe au vigile et demande la loge du chanteur. Celui-ci l'accompagne, lui ouvre la porte et le fait entrer

\- Sirius ? appelle t-il timidement

\- Je suis là

Le brun arrive à toute vitesse avec une simple serviette autour des hanches et s'essuyant les cheveux avec une autre.

\- Ha Rem' s'exclama t-il en se jetant dans ses bras et enfouissant se tête dans son cou.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver… murmura le châtain.

Sirius sourit puis encra ses yeux bleus dans ceux mordorés de son vis-à-vis…

Un regard intense, une main derrière la nuque, les deux visages se rapprochent… doucement…

\- Rem' je…

\- Embrasse-moi…

Leurs lèvres se touchent enfin, les deux hommes soupirent, heureux de se retrouver après 3 ans de séparation.

Lorsqu'ils reprennent leur souffle, leurs regards se croisent à nouveau remplis de larmes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… chuchote le brun

\- Toi aussi… je t'aime…

Toc toc toc…

Sirius disparait à nouveau dans la salle de bain non sans un clin d'œil à son amour en riant

Toc toc toc…

\- Sirius ? t'es là ?... c'est Danny…

\- Ouais, entre j'arrive ! lance l'interpellé depuis la salle de bain

Ledit Danny entre

\- Bonjour… dis Remus

\- Bonjour… euh… t'es Remus, c'est toi qui es monté sur scène tout à l'heure ? c'est ça ?

\- Enchanté… Danny, je suis le batteur

\- Ha ok… enchanté

\- Ha parfait, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance… lance la voix rieuse de Sirius qui revient décemment habillé

\- Ouais… je venais te chercher parce qu'avec les gars, on va boire un verre et manger un morceau, je voulais savoir si ça te disais mais…

\- Eh ben… j'sais pas… Rem' ?

\- Ho… euh… oui pourquoi pas… mais je ne veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Pas de problème… on vient…

\- Ok… dans 5mins dehors ?

\- Ok à toute

5 mins après, ils retrouvèrent les autres membres du groupe devant la porte

Ils se rendirent dans un café brasserie où ils commandèrent des assiettes généreuses accompagnées de bières

Remus, bien que mal à l'aise au début, se sentit rapidement intégré.

Les musiciens lui demandèrent, évidemment, depuis combien de temps il chantait après l'avoir chaudement félicité pour sa prestation, et surtout son adaptation à l'énergumène qui leur sert de chanteur…

Quand il répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème car il connaissait Sirius depuis longtemps, ils voulurent tout savoir. Et évidemment Remus se fit un plaisir de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

Après ce bon repas bien arrosé, après avoir bien ri. Sirius et Remus souhaitaient se retrouver seuls, tous les deux…

\- Bon aller… fit le brun, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les gars… mais…

Remus sourit… Sirius et son tact légendaire…

Ils quittèrent donc la petite troupe pour rentrer

\- Mon appart est à 2 pas dis Sirius

Remus se laissa conduire tout en discutant, il fut ravi de retrouver la complicité qu'il avait avec son ancien amant.

Les sujets de discussions ne manquaient pas, mais Remus se fit plus sérieux

\- Sirius … demande-t-il je … J'ai besoin de comprendre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je… J'avais besoin de prendre le large… après tout ça je … j'avais besoin d'oublier la guerre les morts… tout…

\- Nous aussi ? Et Harry ? tu as pensé à Harry ? il avait besoin de toi…. Et moi aussi…

\- Non… Je…

\- Alors tu as vécu comme un moldu pendant ces trois dernières années ? murmure le loup d'une plus voix triste

\- Oui… ça n'a pas été de tout repos crois-moi… je ne savais pas grand-chose du monde moldu… je n'ai pas suivi le cours d'étude des moldus moi… j'ai bien essayé de me souvenir de ce que vous nous racontiez Lily et toi mais…. Mais tu m'imagine utiliser un four micro-onde ou une machine à laver….

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, malgré lui en visualisant Sirius devant les machines moldues…

\- Evidemment …

\- C'est ça moque toi…

\- Comment tu en arrivé à connaitre ce groupe?

\- Et bien… ils cherchaient un chanteur, ils avaient fait passé une annonce. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours aimé la musique. J'ai écouté ce qu'ils faisaient et j'ai tenté ma chance. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi j'ai pas fait grand-chose… je travaille a domicile comme traducteur pour fleury et bott. De temps en temps je garde aussi les enfants de Harry et Ginny. Ils me payent un peu et ça m'aude à joindre les deux bouts

\- Oh … Comme pour James et Lily… James Sirius doit avoir bien gandit….

\- Oui… albus severus aussi et la pette Lily luna n'est pas en reste

\- ?

\- Eh Oui …

Il accota son front a celui de Remus

\- Pars avec moi … murmura t-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Reste avec moi dans le groupe… s'il te plait…

\- Mais…

\- On part en tournée mais tu peux faire ton travail de traducteur depuis n'importe où… Et je ne pense pas qu'Harry t'en veuille de ne plus jouer les babysitter tu sais quand j'ai dit à Harry qu'on jouerait à Londres, il a tout de suite eu l'idée de te faire venir….

\- Je m'en doute…Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ?

\- Oui par internet

\- Ah je vois

Sirius embrassa son ancien amant

\- Alors ? S'il te plait….

\- D'accord… Répondit celui-ci. Il se dit l'espace d'une seconde qu'il devrait être plus en colère mais…. Au diable la rancune ! Son compagnon lui avait beaucoup trop manqué

Puis ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau s'embrassant, se touchant, se caressant, chacun étant avide et impatient de redécouvrir l'autre.

Pour chacun d'un d'eux la nuit fut magique, chacun se sentant enfin comblé et à sa place.

Dans la société sorcière britannique, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'était devenu Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, trouva un travail en tant qu'ingénieur du son… (merci les facultés du loup garou !)

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… les deux amants sorciers avaient expliqué aux membres du groupe que Remus était atteint d'une maladie héréditaire qui nécessitait trois jours d'hospitalisation par mois…

* * *

 _un petit os en musique, histoire de..._

 _Vous en pensez quoi?_


End file.
